


Names of Endearment

by Devils_Adovcate (migrationation_owl)



Series: Call me names [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone is highkey sick of their shit, please stop them they're so in love w/ each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migrationation_owl/pseuds/Devils_Adovcate
Summary: It was literally one pet name. And of course they start a competition out of it.orThomas and Alex are being competitively sweet to each other and their best friends are D ON E





	Names of Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> bc i needed this as well??? i saw something similar but i wanted to write it with jamilton bc it s u i ts them  
> suddenly this series is just jamilton+names  
> there is another installment to this series soon!! but im tired and i hope you guys enjoy all my anonymous work!!!

Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton. Two clashing storms, if one was the unstoppable force the other was the immovable object. Their rivalry and competitive spirits were famous in their workspace. There was a small foolish hope that the two men would mellow out once they got together.

But of course these two assholes find a way to try outcompete each other, even in a domestic setting.

* * *

Thomas looked at the smaller man in amusement, listening and watching his boyfriend rant at him about him was honestly entertaining. Though some people would find this aspect about Alex annoying, Thomas in the other hand, lived for it. He loves the man’s voice, the tone, the pitch, the way words just roll off his tongue like he was meant to say them. Like his name. Which got Thomas thinking.

“And another thing-!” Thomas interrupted.

“Babe, you know I only start arguments with you because I love your voice.” Thomas smirked as Alex’s body went rigid and his face went blank, watching as the smaller man’s complexion turn pink. 

“W-What did you call me?” Alex manage to stutter out, further widening the mischievous smile on the Virginian’s face.

“What? Babe?” Alex’s blush intensified and went into a sputtering mess. How cute. This type of reaction egged Thomas to push on. “Daw, aren't you being adorable right now. Stop the press! Alexander Hamilton is render speechless by a pet name!”

“How dare you! ‘m not adorable…” Alex pouted, crossing his arms. Thomas laughed and leaned down to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s nose. Alex scrunched his nose in reaction to the kiss and it took every will power in Thomas’ being to not coo on sight. God he loves this little asshole too much.

“Whatever you say babe. But I wonder?” Thomas hummed, getting Alex’s attention and curiosity. “I wonder what your reaction will be if I call you other things as well.” He teased, grinning as Alex’s eyes went wide.

“Oh don't you dare! Two people can play at this game!” Alex exclaimed, to which Thomas looked at him intrigued. 

“Is that so? Is that a challenge?” Thomas quirked an eyebrow and saw a fire spark in Alex’s eyes. Alex wrapped his arms around Thomas’ neck, pulling him down close to his face.

“Hmm perhaps. Do you want it to be, my dear Thomas?” Alex placed a brief kiss on the other cheek, grinning when he heard Thomas’ breath hitch at his He stepped back and turned to leave the office. He stopped by the door and looked over his shoulder. “Good luck at the meeting today, try not to get to caught up in your thoughts.” With that said, Alex left Thomas’ office with a sly smile and swaying hips, leaving Thomas alone with a flushed face. 

If that's how it's going to be. Than so be it.

* * *

“Ok, what's going on?” John came up to Alex one evening with hands on his hips. Alex blinked and looked at the freckle man confused. 

“What do mean?”

“I mean-! You and Jefferson, like you guys are being more lovey-dovey than usual so what gives?” Oh, John must have caught on to their little pet name competition. Alex shrugged, pretending he didn't know what John was asking about.

“I don't know what you mean.” He simply said. “Thomas and I try to keep our relationship at work professionally. And we haven't been doing any PDA now have we?”

John groaned, dragging his hand down his face. “No that's not what I meant. Like listen, I know you Alex. And I know you two are doing something right now. So please, cut the bullshit and save me from this misery.”

Alex rolled his eyes, but decided to tell John what was going on anyways. “Fine, Thomas and I are having a little competition to see who can outname each other.”

John stared at him with squinting eyes as he was judging Alex. Yeah no he was definitely judging his best friend. “...why am I even surprised? You're totally going to lose by the way.”

Alex sent him an exaggerated look, and for extra dramatic effect he placed his hand over his chest and gasped. “I can't believe my own best friend has no faith in me!” John rolled his eyes in amusement and smiled.

“Alex, you're so in love that anything Jefferson does has you swooning.”

“No he doesn't!”

“I don't what?” Alex jumped up at the deep voice behind him, looking back he saw the man they were talking about momentarily. John waved at Thomas and voicing out a small ‘yo’ of acknowledgement. 

“Oh it’s nothing you should be worrying about!” Alex quickly composed himself, trying to wave off his boyfriend’s curiosity. Unfortunately subtitly isn’t his thing. Thomas stared at Alex before a lazy grin appeared on the other man’s face. 

“Aw, you aren’t talking about me behind my back right?” Thomas said slyly, throwing his arm around Alex’s shoulders and bringing him in closer. “You wouldn’t right darlin’?” He drew out his southern accent, grinning as Alex’s face turn a nice shade of red and his eyes widening. Alex opened his mouth to argue back, but before he could do that Thomas quickly leaned in and pressed a kiss at the corner of his lips. Thomas taking Alex’s stunned moment, turned and exited the break room. 

“You’re swooning.”

“Shut up John.”

There was only John’s helded in laughter and Alex’s not-so-quiet fuming.

* * *

“Thomas please stop while you still can.” James simply stated.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Jemmy!” Thomas chimed, lounging on his couch without a care in the world. James sighed in response and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Thomas, if I hear another pet name coming out from either you or Hamilton, I will jump out my window.”

“We’re on the 12th floor.”

“Exactly.”

“Oh please! It’s not that bad!”

“Thomas, he called you ‘my love’ during the meeting, which you rebutted by saying ‘sweetheart’ and the both of you had these gross love eyes at each other that Washington had to tell you both to leave the room.” James stared at Thomas with an unamused expression. “Which, out of all things you guys could have possibly been kicked out for, is that.” 

“What can I say? I never back down a challenge Jemmy.” Thomas hummed, looking at his phone as he kept his conversation with his best friend. James breathed in loudly, closing his eyes as he was wondering how in the hell he was friends with this man for ten years. He opened his mouth to say something when he noticed Thomas looking at his screen, trying to cover his large smile and red face.

“...he sent you a text didn’t he?”

“He called me his heart in french!” James felt his eyes roll to the back of his skull to Thomas’ eager reply and lovesticken tone. Lord help him.

* * *

“Your proposal’s trash. You should get that fixed _sugar_.” Thomas started, with a small trace of a challenging tone towards the other man. The two were lounging at his home, what was suppose to be for work purposes became staying over for dinner. This happened way more often than they would admit.

“Excuse me _honey_.” Alex stressed out the pet name. “But my paper is perfectly fine, perhaps you should get your eyes fixed.”

Thomas scoffed. “Oh please, I’m not the one who had bedtime glasses unlike a certain _cutie_.” Alex puffed up, glaring at Thomas. 

“Beloved.”

“Sweetheart.” Thomas shot out almost immediately.

“Dearest.”

“Pumpkin.”

“Really? Pumpkin?”

Thomas shrugged. “Well you are my little pumpkin.” He teased, poking at Alex’s cheek. 

“Apple of my eye.” Alex pulled out, if he was going for longer pet names than Thomas was going to deliver longer pet names. And if there was a slight hint of aggression being exchanged, they were well aware.

“Angel of mine.”

“Mon amour.”

“Hey you can’t use another language!” Thomas complained, grumbling when Alex stuck out his tongue in a childish manner.

“Who says?” Alex smugly smiled at Thomas, eyes daring him to outbeat him. If only his french didn’t utterly suck. But Thomas looked at his boyfriend, and seeing how much fun he was having. Alex looked like he was… glowing almost.

“Alex, the light of my life, you’re lucky I love you so much.” Thomas waited for his response, but only got silence. Thomas blinked, looking up and seeing Alex covering his mouth with tears brimming at his eyes. Not saying Thomas panicked and was immediately concerned, but he _totally_ panicked and was immediately concerned.

“Shit! W-Why are you crying? Did I say something?” Thomas fretted, drawing his sniffling boyfriend closer.

“Of c-course you said something!” Alex sniffed, wiping the tears away from his face. “Y-You called me the light of your life and my heart can’t handle that!” Oh. Thomas blinked at him dumbfounded.

“You’re crying because, I called you the light of my life?” Alex nodded and it made Thomas’ heart soar and almost made _him_ cry.

“L-Like how am I supposed to beat that! My heart is too weak and it can’t take the fact on how much I love you and your stupid face!” Alex hid in Thomas’ chest, hiding his tear stain face away from the other’s gaze.

“Oh my god Alex.” Thomas laughed, leaning in to kiss away his boyfriend’s tears. “You’re such a dork and I love you so much.” He said softly, gaze full of fondness and love. Alex pulled away, face flushed and eyes red.

“S-Stop looking at me like that you monster. It’s not fair I have a weak heart…” Alex softly complained. Alex’s only response was kiss on his forehead and arms wrapping themselves around his waist to pull him into Thomas’ lap. Alex placed his head on the crook of Thomas’ neck and embraced the other. “I love you…” It was quiet, but he heard it and felt the pure love from his tone. Thomas smiled, placing a kiss on Alex’s shoulder.

“I love you too.” Arms tightened around him and Alex’s snuggled his face closer.

In the end, Thomas still went weak whenever Alex said his first name.


End file.
